Manufacturers and users of electrical and electronic components strive to reduce the size and increase the reliability of these components and the systems in which they are used. Miniaturization of components leads to more compact and lightweight systems, which increases the range of uses for these systems and decreases the costs associated with transporting and using these systems. Improving component reliability lengthens the lifespan and enhances the performance of systems in which the components are used.
Miniaturization and reliability improvements are particularly important in areas such as space exploration and satellite communications. The cost of launching equipment from the Earth's surface is directly related to the size and weight of the equipment, and even modest reductions in equipment size produce large reductions in cost. Likewise, improving the reliability of components used in spaceborne systems extends and improves the performance of these systems, thus reducing the associated costs. In general, each newly developed generation of space oriented components and systems must meet or exceed the performance and cost standards set by previous generations.
One example of commonly used components for which size and reliability are particularly important is DC electric motors. DC motors are used widely as motive devices for linear and rotary drives in spaceborne applications. As gains have been made in the miniaturization of DC motors, the size, weight, and complexity of DC motor systems have become dominated by the commutation and control electronics that drive the motors. The disparity between the size of the motor and the size of its control electronics is particularly noticeable in a highly miniaturized motor, such as a commercially available 3-mm diameter motor, the commutation and control electronics of which are more than ten times larger than the motor itself. Even modest reductions in the power budget, complexity, mass, and volume of components such as these produce tremendous gains in the cost and reliability of spaceborne systems.